


Prince of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (What's Crowley doing there in Season 4?), Based around Season 4, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Is this Destiel?, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prince of Hell Cas, Very AU, Was almost part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers who raised him from Hell, and it's exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Hell

The rain was pounding against the metal roof of the abandoned storehouse where Dean waited for Bobby. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder roared, shaking the building slightly. The weather matched the occasion tonight. Crowley was going to join them. Along with whoever, or whatever, raised Dean from Hell. The sound of tires crunching on gravel echoed into the storehouse. A smile crept onto Dean’s face. A familiar noise. Bobby’s boots crunched on the rocks as he walked into the storehouse.

”I’m just not sure we should kill it.” Bobby said closing the large door behind him.

”You remember what it did to Pamela.” Dean snapped, cocking his pistol.

”It didn’t kill her.” Bobby replied calmly. “This Castiel could actually help us somehow.” Dean aimed his gun at the wall.

”It set her on fire, Bobby.” Dean said, slipping his gun into the back of his pants and pulling his shirt over its handle.

”I know. I was there.” Bobby said, looking down at the burn marks on his hands.

”Hello.” Crowley’s voice rang through the storehouse. He appeared on the side opposite of the door. Next to him was a man in a tan trench coat.

”That him?” Dean demanded, turning towards the two.

”Yes.” Crowley answered with a smile. “Let me introduce my pride and joy.” He stepped away from the man and towards Bobby and Dean. “Angel of Darkness.” The lightning began flashing brighter and more frequently outside, casting what appeared to be the shadow of wings on the wall behind the man.

”Prince of Hell.” Crowley finished with a toothy smile.

”His name?” Dean asked.

”I am Castiel.” The man replied. He stepped closer to Dean.

”You’re the one who set Pamela on fire.” Dean said with a snarl.

”I’m intrigued by you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel said. “I raise you from my father’s kingdom, and you mention my short comings.”

”It’s not my kingdom yet, lad.” Crowley commented.

”What did you say?” Dean’s eyebrows knitted together.

”I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel answered, taking another step closer to Dean and placing a hand on his shoulder. The same shoulder with the hand print that burned like a match.

”That was you?” Dean gaped. Castiel said nothing for a moment.

”Do you remember Hell, Dean?” He asked him. Dean’s jaw clenched.

”More than I’d like to .” The low sound of Bobby’s tires on the gravel outside surprised Dean. Turning, Dean could see it was just him and Castiel in this room.

”Do you remember me?” Castiel asked him then. Turning back, Dean could see that Castiel was much closer, his hand still on Dean’s shoulder.

Honestly, Dean could only remember parts of his time spent in Hell. He could remember torturing souls, being chained and tormented. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember being rescued.

”No.” Dean said. Castiel closed his eyes and lowered his head.

”I understand.” He said. “It will come to you before long.” Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder and vanished. Something about those blue eyes were familiar. Just nothing he could immediately think of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old one...
> 
> I'm digging up old fics now, as you can see.
> 
> This one was based off a post.


End file.
